Permission
by AznFlyingKitty
Summary: Sequel to Bought! Cloud absolutely, positively needs to deal with his problem. And the only solution? Calling Sephiroth for permission, of course. SC, warnings inside.


**A/N:** Oh look, you've found the sequel to Bought! I'm assuming you can read this little ficlet without reading Bought (since it's pointless smut anyway), but I'd advise you to read the first one anyway. I had a sudden epiphany in the middle of writing this: Cloud is OOC, and he really does overemphasize a lot when he's needy.

**Warnings:** dirty language, fingering, hard yaoi/slash, masturbation, mentions of human slaves and sales, phone sex, slight OOC-ness, toys

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy is not mine.

* * *

I missed Zack.

I heard he had his hands full with training and taking care of a new pet—a wild and unpredictable one named Reno—, and that was why he hadn't visited me recently. No matter _why _my ex-Caretaker hadn't been popping around as frequently as the first four months after I had been bought by Sephiroth, I still missed his puppy-like behavior and his friendly smiles that I had gotten so used to over the years.

What was worse than missing Zack was missing Sephiroth. I missed the man's warm hands, his soft lips, his calming presence, his husky bedroom voice urging me to submit in the most pleasurable of ways...

"Seph," I moaned into the pillow—_his _pillow—, clutching it tightly and wishing he was here instead. Why did he have to go on that stupid business trip and leave me, his pet, all alone? I understood that it was something very important, but I wanted to go with him. Then at least I could see him everyday... and hug him and kiss him and get dominated by him...

"DAMN IT!" I screamed into the pillow, smothering my face in a feeble attempt to quiet myself down. _Mm, it smells like Sephiroth..._

I got out of bed and stretched, shivering slightly because of my lack of dress. I padded over to the nearest walk-in closet, picking out a shirt that Sephiroth often wore and hugging it. I pressed it against my face, inhaling deeply and wishing for the thousandth time that my master was here instead of some lousy shirt. I slipped it on, popping the collar and breathing in the unique masculine scent I recognized only as Sephiroth.

My eyes trailed downward to my persistent problem. I sighed, imagining that Sephiroth was here. If he was here, I wouldn't have to worry about some stupid erection that just wouldn't leave me alone. Heck, if he was here, I wouldn't even have the problem in the first place!

I wobbled back to the bed, curling into a tiny little ball and whimpering pathetically. I wanted my master, damn it! He treated me wonderfully, making extra sure I was generously taken cared of in every aspect of life. I was properly fed and clothed—not that I'm saying I wasn't before—, and I had a plentiful amount of recreational activities to participate in. Most importantly, at the moment anyway, my sexual appetite was completely satiated _every single day_!

"Why can't you come home, Seph?" I groaned, picking a new pillow to clutch. This one was surprisingly bigger than Sephiroth's torso, and I wrapped my legs around it to draw it closer to me.

"Master," I whimpered, closing my eyes and imagining that Sephiroth was here, patiently dealing with my problem. I rutted against the pillow, groaning at the feel of soft fabric sliding across my bare skin. I could just see it now—him taking all of me smoothly into his mouth but being unable to cum because of that cursed cock ring of his. Or maybe he'd fuck me fast and deep into the mattress, hissing dirty words into my ear as his hot, hard cock rammed into my prostate with every forceful thrust. Maybe I'd be standing up with my wrists bound high above my head as his hands repeatedly lifted my hips upward then let me drop all the way back down so he'd be shoved blissfully balls-deep up my ass again and again.

"Seph!" I rolled over until I was on top of the pillow, grinding down harshly and imagining that I was riding the man's beautiful cock as green serpentine eyes watched me in arousal. I panted harshly, clutching the bedsheets as I finally dealt with the problem that had been bugging me for days. One hand slipped behind me, inserting two fingers dry and pumping fiercely. I was ecstatic at the first tell-tale signs of an incoming orgasm, incredibly relieved at being rid of this dumb stiffie.

_Oh shit_, I thought suddenly as Sephiroth's words rang cruelly in my head. _"You are never allowed to cum again without my permission. Do you hear me?"_ Ah, so that was why I hadn't jacked off in the last few days; I had been too embarrassed to actually get permission from my master while he was away.

_Too late now_, my mind muttered wearily. Of course, I could probably take a cold shower or something, but refraining from coming when I was this close? I shook my head, forcing myself to still. I turned to the bedside table, a goofy smile appearing when my eyes fell upon my cell phone. It was something that I had received it as soon as Seph first took me into his home—right after a few rounds of sex, of course. I picked it up and dialed a number practically engraved inside my mind.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

"Uh, sort of," I mumbled, nearly jizzing at just hearing the man talk. "You see, I've got this problem..."

"You're not hurt are you?" Sephiroth asked, concern lacing his oh-so-sexy voice. _Shit! Focus, Cloud, focus_, I reminded myself.

"No! No, I uh... I'm—_ah!_—not hurt." I glared at my groin for betraying me and picking up the pillow-humping again. For some reason, I couldn't quite bring myself to a stop, only succeeding in slowing down until the fabric dragged across my skin with incredible, spine-tingling slowness. "Ah, _Seph_!"

The line was silent for a moment with the exception of my loud panting, and I briefly heard the man excuse himself from whatever he was currently doing. A few minutes later, Sephiroth said huskily, "Tell me what happened, Cloud."

"W-Well," I started, my mind desperately scrambling for something to say. "You were—mmm... You were kinda away, and I got a bit uh, f-frustrated. So I took a shirt and my mind ran away and I'm getting... frisky with a pillow."

I heard a low, sexy chuckle, and I whimpered from nearly bursting. _Hold it in, Cloud._ "I may need some clarification, pet," Sephiroth purred. "You said you took a shirt. Whose?"

It was painfully obvious that we both knew the answer, but I replied anyway. "Yours."

"And what did you do with it?"

"I-I'm wearing it. 'Cause it smells like you," I muttered, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment at admitting something like that.

"Mm, pet," Sephiroth breathed. "You never cease to amaze me." I heard a rustling sound in the background before the man continued, "Are you wearing anything else?"

I shook my head before I realized that he wouldn't be able to see that. "N-No. Just the shirt."

"What a slutty little pet," Sephiroth hissed. "Now why don't you tell me about how your mind 'ran away,' Cloud?" I shivered at the sound of his sensual voice, slightly trembling as I forced myself to reply.

"Yes, Master," I said meekly and proceeded to tell him exactly what had been plaguing my mind. I concluded with, "And now I'm so hard that I have to grind against a pillow for comfort." I had noticed halfway through my explanation that my hips had been moving faster, and I prayed that he'd let me cum soon. "Please, Seph, can I cum?" I begged, dropping my head onto the bed.

"Hush, pet," Sephiroth murmured soothingly. "You held it this long. I'm expecting you to hold it a bit more." I had counted six quick thrusts against the pillow when he went on and said, "Cloud, you don't even know how hard you made me just now. I wish I was there, so I could rub my aching cock against your ass and hear you cry out in pleasure." I moaned, and he hissed, "Just like that, pet. Louder. Slide a couple of fingers up your ass. Tell me, Cloud, doesn't it feel good?"

I whimpered, my fingers instantly moving to obey him. "Yes, Master. I feel it, and it feels so good." I bit my lip, exerting so much self-control to prevent myself from spilling too early. "It's so good, but I need more, Master, please."

I heard a groan. "You're such a greedy little cockslut, aren't you, pet?" Sephiroth demanded huskily.

"Only for yours, Master," I whimpered. "I'll whore myself out only for your cock." My fingers brushed against that spot that made me see stars, and I cried out, pushing back to try to get more of that feeling. "Master, please!"

"Hold still for a minute, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, and I stopped, making a whining sound the back of my throat. "I planned to try this out on you when I came back, but I wouldn't terribly mind if you broke it in now." He gave me directions to the walk-in closet I had been in earlier today, and I briefly wondered exactly how I had missed the big brown box stashed in there. "I want you to take out what's inside there and go back to the bed, pet," Sephiroth commanded softly.

I opened the box, curiosity temporarily making me forget about my hard-on, and promptly went wide-eyed. "Is... Is that...?" _Hello, erection_, my mind greeted dryly.

"A vibrator," Sephiroth supplied. "Just for you, pet. Now you may want to hurry it up a little before I get impatient."

I quickly grabbed the shiny black vibrator, dashed to the bed, and landed on top of it in a messy heap. "Ready," I told Sephiroth a little breathlessly.

He chuckled. "I hope you properly stretched yourself," Sephiroth murmured. "Put the vibrator inside you now, pet, right against your prostate." I did as he said, moaning as the thing stretched me almost as well as Sephiroth himself. I angled it properly, hips jerking slightly as it fell into place. "When you're ready, Cloud, turn it on to 'high' and touch yourself, but I am telling you now that you're not allowed to cum yet."

I gulped in anticipation, bracing myself for the onslaught of pleasure that was sure to follow. The split-second I completed his instructions, I screamed, keeping a death grip on the base of my dick to prevent my orgasm. "Master, please," I sobbed in pure, tormenting pleasure. "I can't hold it anymore!" Precum still managed to ooze out of me at an alarming rate, and I was afraid of cumming before Sephiroth OK'd it.

"Don't let go yet," he growled. "Are you stroking yourself, pet?"

"N-No, I can't! I'll cum if I do, and I-I..." I trailed off as the vibrator murdered my train of thought, sending huge shock waves of bliss throughout my entire body. "_Seph...!_"

"Stroke yourself, pet, and you will refrain from cumming until I tell you to." I heard harsh breathing at the other end, and I wondered if Sephiroth was nearing the end of his rope as quickly as I was. I pried my hand off of my dick, emitting a high-pitched squeaking sound as the vibrator threatened to send me over the edge. I curled shaking fingers around my shaft again and stroked, trying with all of my might not to let myself give in to the utter bliss.

"Seph," I moaned loudly, one eye shut and the other pried open to watch the way I was positively dripping from my slit. "I need to cum!"

"Not yet," came the gruff answer. "Hold it for a little bit longer, Cloud."

I felt tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes and streaking down my face as incredible pleasure attacked my senses. "Please!" I screamed, feeling _this close_ to releasing.

"Now, Cloud," Sephiroth said at last. "Cum now."

With those words, I exploded, entering a world of utter rapture as a low moan from Sephiroth echoed my bliss. My hips jerked rapidly into my hand as the vibrator continued to buzz. I heard myself screaming, and my orgasm almost seemed to drag itself on forever. Finally, it stopped, and I pulled the toy out, turning it off with a hand still trembling with pleasure.

I flopped back onto the bed, too tired to do anything about my mess that seemed to be just about everywhere. I was pretty sure I had a silly smile on my face as I yawned and said, "Thanks, Seph." My problem was finally gone!

"Goodnight, Cloud," Sephiroth said, and my heart soared at hearing the fondness in his voice. I grinned and pulled the shirt a little tighter around my shoulders.

"G'night," I replied sleepily, just wanting to be engulfed in that wonderful state of sleep that typically followed after a good round of sex. I could kind of hear him saying something about pets being unable to wait one more day before I slipped into unconsciousness, phone still clutched in my hand.

* * *

"Wake up, Cloud." A hand swept away some of my blond hair lovingly and another one removed the item that I had been holding onto in my sleep.

"Huh?" My eyes fluttered open and I stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and adjusting the overly large shirt that I wore. At the sight of my master's gorgeous silver hair, I leapt out of the bed and tackled him with a flying hug.

"I was sorely missed, I see," Sephiroth remarked dryly, but I only nuzzled into him, delighted at finally having him back. "How was your one week of being Sephiroth-free?"

"It was like hell," I grumbled darkly, attaching myself to the man like I was afraid he'd disappear at any moment. "I missed you," I whined as a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I missed you as well, Cloud. If I wasn't so sure that I'd get more sex than work done, I would have taken you with me." He pulled slightly away from me, and mischievous eyes locked onto my own.

"Why am I scared of that face?" I asked warily, attempting to ease out of his arms and failing miserably.

"Look at my pitiful pet," Sephiroth said dramatically. "He calls me on the very last day of my business meeting because he's _horny_. Honestly, I thought I had him trained better than that." He smirked at me and said, "He deserves some good, hard punishment, doesn't he, Cloud?"

_Oh fuck_, my mind muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **This calls for another chapter, doesn't it? Dang it. I was hoping to avoid that.

Reviews make me happy. And you like a happy fanfiction writer, yes? ;)


End file.
